1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical turret lathe, and more specifically, to a vertical turret lathe equipped with an automatic tool changer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A turret lathe has twelve turning tool mounting portions formed on the circumference of a turret tool rest, for example, and is capable of realizing efficient machining in a short time by selecting appropriate tools.
Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2008-80416 (patent document 1) discloses an automatic tool changer apparatus in a turret lathe. The turret lathe is equipped with a tool holder capable of clamping and unclamping a tool via hydraulic pressure with respect to the turret tool rest, and an apparatus for automatically changing multiple tools.
However, according to the disclosure of patent document 1, hydraulic pressure is supplied to a tool holder positioned at an automatic tool changing position using a hydraulic oil supplying means capable of being attached and removed via a socket.
According to the disclosed arrangement, defects are caused by the leakage of hydraulic oil from the circuit, the foreign substances coming into the circuit, and so on.